videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
' Metal Sonic' is a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic the Hedgehog built by Dr. Eggman who appears as a main antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. When he isn't a mindless pawn of his creator, Metal Sonic is single-mindedly determined to prove himself the real Sonic by destroying the original to point of betraying Eggman when he has deemed him incapable. Games *Sonic the Hedgehog CD *Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble *Sonic Drift 2 *Knuckles' Chaotix *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic R *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Pinball Party *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Generations *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II *Sonic Mania/Sonic Mania Plus *Sonic Forces *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *LEGO Dimensions *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *I Wanna Be The Citadel *Sonic Axiom *Sonic Chaos Quest Ultimate *Sonic Robo Blast 2 *Sonic Time Twisted *Sonic World Character Information Alternate Forms *Giga Metal Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Metal Madness *Metal Overlord Other Models *Silver Sonic (8-Bit) *Silver Sonic (16-Bit) *Mecha Sonic *Silver Sonic II *Metal Sonic 3.0 Appearance Stats *Age: Unknown *Height: 100cm (3'3") *Weight: 125.2kg (276 lbs) Voice Actors *Ryan Drummond - Sonic Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog CD Metal Sonic debuted as a character in Sonic the Hedgehog CD for the Sega CD. He first appears at the start of Collision Chaos Zone 1, where he will kidnap Amy Rose in front of the player before escaping out of reach. Metal Sonic is later encountered as the boss of Stardust Speedway Zone 3, where unlike the usual boss battle, he will challenge Sonic to a race to the finish. Metal Sonic cannot be touched by Sonic's attacks during this race, and he will destroy spikes upon contact. Metal Sonic will also periodically use one of two moves depending on Sonic's relative position to him. He will use the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack if Sonic is ahead of him, surrounding himself in harmful energy and gaining a large burst of speed which can only be outrun by using the Super Peel-Out. If Metal Sonic holds the lead then he will use the Ring Spark Field, giving him a harmful electrical field but also slowing him down. During the race, Dr. Eggman will be following behind the racers in an Egg Mobile which emits a high-powered laser from the bottom capable of killing the player in a single hit regardless of any protection he holds. Eggman will speed up as the race progresses, making it more difficult to avoid death if the player falls behind. At the end of the race there is another door which will automatically close once one of the two racers enters. If Metal Sonic wins the race, he will taunt the player as Eggman inevitably catches up and kills the player. If Sonic wins, Metal Sonic will crash into the door and die, leaving Eggman to flee and allowing the player to free Amy Rose and complete the level. In the Japanese and European versions of the game, the Bad Future music will play during the race regardless of the Future that the player is in. This is also the case for the 2011 remaster regardless of the soundtrack selected. Boss Information *Previous: Wacky Workbench Zone Boss *Next: Metallic Madness Zone Boss Levels *Stardust Speedway Zone 3 Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble Metal Sonic reappears as a surprise boss in Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble for the Sega Game Gear, this time fought in an actual battle in Atomic Destroyer Zone Act 2. Metal Sonic will ambush the player as the fly down a long corridor with the Rocket Shoes/Heli-Tails powerup and knock them to the ground before beginning the battle. Metal Sonic has a simple attack pattern, flying from either end of the screen and diving at the player in an effort to deal contact damage. This provides the player with a chance to damage Metal Sonic. After Metal Sonic has been hit 4 times, he will use the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to temporarily become invulnerable and dash across the bottom of the screen. After repeating this six times he will return to his regular attack pattern, and will switch between the two periodically. After being hit a further 8 times he will be critically damaged and slowly retreat off the screen, allowing the player to progress to the final stage. Levels *Atomic Destroyer Zone Act 2 Health *12 Sonic Drift 2 Metal Sonic appears as one of the seven playable characters in Sonic Drift 2, where he drives a blue racecar named the Blue Devil. He has very high acceleration and the highest top speed in the game, but also has the worst handling. His special ability is the Super Dash, which gives him a brief burst of speed. It acts as a superior version of Sonic's Dash ability with greater power and acceleration, though it costs 3 Rings rather than the 2 that all other abilities cost. Metal Sonic's race in the Final Chaos GP is against Sonic. Sonic the Fighters Metal Sonic appears as the penultimate boss of Sonic the Fighters's story mode, where he is fought at Death Egg's Eye. After he is defeated, the player will be taken to Death Egg's Hangar, where they will face Dr. Eggman. The 2011 port added Metal Sonic as a playable character, accessed by pressing Start while hovering over Sonic. Levels *Death Egg's Eye Sonic Adventure Metal Sonic makes a brief cameo in Sonic Adventure for the Sega Dreamcast, resting inside a stasis tube in the hub area of Final Egg alongside Silver Sonic II. Metal Sonic can also be seen in a flashback during Amy's story when she remembers him chasing after her and Sonic in Sonic CD, though the locations used resemble early versions of Windy Valley and Sky Chase. Metal Sonic is also a hidden playable character in the remaster Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, unlocked after collecting all of the Emblems. He plays identically to Sonic, even being able to drown in water, though he has different visual effects and sound effects. Sonic Rivals 2 Manual Description A robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal is looking forward to proving he is the REAL hedgehog and not that "loathsome copy" of Sonic. A pawn of Eggman, this speedy robot is forced to do his master's bidding. Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Trophy This robotic doppelganger was created by Dr. Eggman as a means to stop Sonic from interfering with his plans, but Metal Sonic's advanced AI chip gave him a mind of his own. At one point he even stole Dr. Eggman's identity and took over his fleet! Naturally, it fell to Sonic to put things right again. Sonic Robo Blast 2 Boss Information *Previous: Eggscalibur *Next: Brak Eggman Levels *Egg Rock Zone Act 3 Music Sonic the Fighters (Never Let It Go) Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Gallery Sonic the Fighters - Next Match - Metal Sonic.png|Sonic the Fighters - Next Match Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Website - Render - Metal Sonic.gif|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Website - Character Render Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render - Metal Sonic - 1.png|Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render - Metal Sonic - 2.png|Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render - Metal Sonic - 3.png|Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render - Metal Sonic - 4.png|Sonic Rivals 2 - Story Render Sonic Forces Speed Battle - Character Portrait - Metal Sonic (HD).png|Sonic Forces: Speed Battle - Character Portrait Sonic Forces Speed Battle - Character Portrait - Reaper Metal Sonic.png|Sonic Forces: Speed Battle - Character Portrait (Reaper) Screenshots Knuckles' Chaotix - Metal Sonic - 1.png|Knuckles' Chaotix Sprites Sonic the Hedgehog CD - Metal Sonic - 1.png|Sonic CD Sonic Triple Trouble - Metal Sonic - 1.png|Sonic Triple Trouble Knuckles' Chaotix - Metal Sonic - Sprite 1.png|Knuckles' Chaotix Sonic Mania - Metal Sonic - 1.png|Sonic Mania Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Playable Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Bosses Category:Sega Bosses Category:Bosses (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) Category:Bosses (Sonic Triple Trouble) Category:Bosses (Knuckles' Chaotix) Category:Bosses (Sonic Generations) Category:Bosses (Sonic Mania) Category:Bosses (Sonic Robo Blast 2) Category:Pages with Music Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Doppelgangers Category:Electricity Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Hedgehogs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Robots